The present invention relates generally to a motor vehicle, and in particular to a system and method for providing predictive traffic warnings and suggestive rerouting to a motor vehicle.
Navigation systems in motor vehicles typically can calculate an initial route of travel between a starting location and a destination. Navigation systems may make use of various kinds of information to present relevant warnings and travel delays for a route. Some systems use real-time traffic information to provide warnings about traffic along the route. Traffic information can be presented to the user in a list form or as icons on a map display. Current traffic warning systems require substantial interaction by a user to present relevant warnings and to calculate rerouting around traffic along a planned route.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a traffic warning system and method that provides relevant traffic warnings and rerouting information.